April Fools
by pikachuu x
Summary: May's feeling down. She feels even worse when Drew comes to insult her. Is this an April Fool's joke or is this for real? Contestshipping. SS


**April Fools**

**This is an event story for April Fools day 8D**

**Copyright. With a capital 'C'! **

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own pokemon. **

It was a windy morning. Orange, Red and brown leaves flew all around the place, because it was the season of Fall. A certain brunette was sitting under an oak tree, with orange and red leaves scattered everywhere. This brunette had a red bandana on, with a white pokeball on it. Her red polo shirt had a navy blue V-Neck and also she wore a matching white skirt and blue cycling shorts. Her shoes were orange, red and yellow in colour. Her socks were black, and her gloves were white, with navy blue fingers. Around her waist was a yellow fanny pack.

We all knew her as – May. May looked a little scared, since it was April fools day, and decided to play safe. She was also sitting down, feeling a little down. She had felt upset, that Harley, the purple-haired, Cacturne-obssesed Coordinator had teased her and insulted her yet again. Also, her rival/friend – Drew, hadn't been around lately and she was wondering why.

"Oh, sometimes I wish Drew was here," May sighed, playing with the leaves that were scattered on the floor. She heard someone walking towards her.

"Huh?" May turned around, and looked rather happy. The person she saw was non-other than our favourite green-haired Coordinator. He had his usual clothing on – Teal pants, black shoes, a black, long sleeve turtleneck shirt, and his purple button down shirt on top. We knew him as Drew.

"Oh hi Drew! I want to challenge you to a battle! I've gotten stronger you know!" May cried happily, running towards her rival.

"What do you want?" he said rather harshly, causing May to stop her running, as if she just got hit by a thrown rock. May looked at him.

"I-I was just happy to see you..." May murmured, fiddling with her fingers. Drew glared at her.

"And what? You think I'm happy to see you too?" he snapped. May froze. She had never heard Drew talk the way he did. Sure he shouted at her, but never snap at her.

"W-Well, Yeah-" May began.

"Well think again May! I'm NOT happy to see you!" Drew hissed angrily. His eyes looked like they were about to burst in fury at the poor brunette.

"What's wrong Drew? This isn't like you..." May whispered, feeling hurt that the closest friend she had in contests didn't want to see her.

"Well, have you heard of people changing? Huh?! Oh wait, I'm not surprised. With a disgustingly dense girl like you, I'm sure you didn't know!" Drew yelled. May breathed heavily, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall.

"I-I really love you Drew, why are acting like this!" May stuttered, breaking down. Drew looked at her harshly.

"As if I'd care how you feel about me! Your just a worthless, bad, horrible, weird, ugly girl. No one would like you. And remember what Harley said to you at the last contest? Well he was right!"

May had enough. She started sobbing on the spot, right in front of Drew. She wiped her tears with her arm.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you! I-I'm j-just-"

May ran off. She had a river of flowing tears running down her delicate sapphire eyes. Drew looked stunned. He stood there in utter silence.

--

May was at the edge of a cliff. She sat on the edge and cried her heart out. She didn't care about her life anymore. The one she loved did not love her back. And therefore, she had to accept it. She wiped her eyes dry and looked at the sky. The sky was bright blue, with fluffy, white clouds. She heard cracling of leaves behind her and turned around. She saw who she didn't want to see at the moment – Drew.

"Drew what do you wan-MMF!" May was interrupted by Drew plastering his lips onto hers. May turned bright red. She enjoyed it so she decided to kiss back.

After a few minutes they pulled away, because they ran out of breath. Drew pulled her into a hug.

"April Fools, May," he whispered in her ear.

**Okay, the silliest story I have ever written. I don't want any flames please, just feedback. It's also not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it more then me...**


End file.
